


Shannon's Ears

by ShameInYou



Series: Layne Staley and Shannon Hoon [1]
Category: Alice in Chains, Blind Melon
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-26
Updated: 2014-08-26
Packaged: 2018-02-14 21:07:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2203146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShameInYou/pseuds/ShameInYou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Shanny, jesus fucking christ babe, are your ears blocked today? What is going on babe? I know you can hear us with these fucking saucer dishes!" Layne joked, pulling on Shannon's ears, Shannon's earrings dangling as he did so....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shannon's Ears

**Author's Note:**

> Shannon's ears 
> 
> http://i62.tinypic.com/vskf3t.jpg

Shannon and Layne were hanging out at Layne's bandmate, Jerry's house. Layne and the rest of his band were all sitting around Jerry's back yard, drinking beers and conversating. Shannon had grown rather bored with their conversation and he started wandering around Jerry's backyard, looking around at the various plants and bugs and creatures that were out and about on that warm spring day.

He was intrigued by nature. There was a brightly colored butterfly resting on a bush near the fence. Shannon creeped over, a smirk on his face as he stared at the multi-colored wonder of nature. The butterfly flapped its wings slowly. Shannon was so close to it and it just sat there idly.

"Cool..." He mumbled to himself.

He was so lost in his own little world that he didn't hear his boyfriend calling him.

"Shannon! Hey Shannon!" Layne looked back, calling him.

When Shannon didn't budge from his spot near the bush, Layne furrowed his brows and set his beer down, getting up and coming up behind his daydreaming boyfriend.

"Shannon!" He said into Shannon's ear.

Shannon squealed and jumped, the butterfly taking off at a fast rate, flying away. Shannon turned around, a little irritated.

"What babe?" He frowned slightly.

Layne chuckled.

"C'mon and join us, what are you doing over here?" Layne cooed. "Come over here and have a beer. Stop being so shy."

Shannon blushed and bit his lip and sighed.

"Oh alright Layne..."

Shannon walked ahead first and Layne followed behind him. Shannon sat down and grabbed a beer, opening it and sipping it, smiling around at Layne's bandmates.

Layne came up behind Shannon and put his arms on Shannon's shoulders, squeezing them lightly and smiling as Jerry started talking music. They all laughed and then Jerry asked Shannon's opinion on a band they were discussing. Shannon had gotten lost in his own head again, staring into space, sipping his beer idly.

"Shannon? Shanny!" Layne called, hands still on Shannon's shoulder.

"Hmm?" Shannon piped up, looking around.

"Jerry's talking to you babe. What is up with you today?" Layne chuckled.

"What?" Shannon blushed, looking at Jerry.

Jerry was about to speak but suddenly Layne reached his hands up, startling Shannon a bit, grabbing Shannon's ears between his thumbs and sides of his index fingers on both sides with both of his hands, tugging on Shannon's ears.

"Shanny, jesus fucking christ babe, are your ears blocked today? What is going on babe? I know you can hear us with these fucking saucer dishes!" Layne joked, pulling on Shannon's ears, Shannon's earrings dangling as he did so.

Everyone laughed. Jerry nearly spit his beer out as he laughed so hard, face red. Layne smirked, chuckling himself.

Shannon bit his lip, a weird feeling in his chest. He forced a smile, his face red, laughing lightly, brows slightly furrowed. Layne leaned down, wrapping his arms around Shannon's neck, kissing his temple.

"Ah I'm just kidding babe. I love you." Layne smiled.

He then sat down beside Shannon and the guys quickly continued on with their conversation. Shannon tried to participate. He tried to focus. He felt a burning feeling in his chest. He looked down, sipping his beer, swallowing hard.

Shannon found himself sliding away from Layne ever so slightly, an inch between them. He was feeling conflicted at the moment and he was silent as ever. At some point, Layne laughed loudly and threw an arm around Shannon, rubbing his shoulder, Shannon rocking from side to side as Layne did this. Shannon looked over at Layne and Layne smiled at him, all of his teeth showing. Shannon forced a smile, smiling lightly at Layne.

Shannon sighed and stared down at his lap as the guys started laughing and hooping and hollering about something. Shannon hesitated, and then stood up. The burning feeling in his chest was getting more and more worse. His throat had a huge lump in it and the back of his neck felt tense. Shannon started to walk away but was suddenly stopped when Layne grabbed his wrist, leaning back in his lawn chair to look up at Shannon.

"Where you going Shanny?" Layne asked softly, pouting.

"I uh, I gotta go to the bathroom babe. I'll be back..." Shannon said quickly, clearing his throat.

His eyes were burning.

"Oh okay. Hurry back." Layne smiled up at his lover.

Shannon forced a smile and then quickly pulled his wrist out of Layne's grip and walked quickly to Jerry's house and inside, making his way to the nearest bathroom.

He didn't even make it inside the bathroom as his eyes started to pool with tears. He closed the door and leaned against it, putting his hand over his eyes as the hot tears started to fall down his face.

He sobbed lightly as he stood against the door, face red. After a few minutes of just standing there, he sniffled, walking over to the mirror that was in there. He stood in front of it, staring at himself.

His face was red, his eyes were tear stained and red from crying. He bit his lip and squinted his eyes as his eyes burned and more tears fell down.

He reached up, touching his ears with his hands. What Layne had did earlier kept replaying in his mind. What he had said kept replaying in his brain.

 

I know you can hear us with these fucking saucer dishes!

 

Shannon was very sensitive about his ears. He had been teased relentlessly as a child by other kids about his ears. It had really scarred him for life. He hadn't really thought about this for years until that very moment when Layne had unknowingly embarrassed Shannon in front of the guys.

Shannon sobbed as he thought about how Layne had grabbed his ears, making that hurtful comment. How everyone had laughed at him. It reminded him of the pain and humiliation he felt when he was in school and he had a short haircut that didn't hide his ears.

Shannon sniffled and turned his head to the side, glancing at his ear in the mirror. His ears were funny shaped. He hated them. He remembered kids calling him a keebler elf, laughing to his face. He thought his ears were ugly, they were too oblong and they stuck out.

Shannon had his hair pulled back into a tight ponytail bun. He wiped the tears from his eyes. He was feeling too self conscious now. He pulled the hairband out of his hair, his long locks falling down to his shoulders. He stuffed the hairband in his pocket and he ran his hands through his long hair, straightening it out so it would cover his ears. He sniffled, wiping his eyes. He ran cold water over his face.

He stayed in the bathroom until he got himself together and then he went back outside, quietly sitting beside Layne again. Layne smiled at Shannon, furrowing his brows slightly when he saw that Shannon had let his hair down.

* * *

Shannon sat in the passenger's seat in the car and watched as Layne bid the guys adieu. Shannon watched as Layne walked back to the car and got in. He turned the car on, looking over at Shannon and smiling warmly.

"That was fun." Layne smiled as he backed out of Jerry's driveway and started driving them back to the apartment they shared.

"Yeah." Shannon said quietly, looking out of the passenger's window.

Layne furrowed his brows as he started driving. He noticed how quiet Shannon was. He would glance over to Shannon and back at the road.

"Babe...everything okay?" Layne asked.

"MMM HMM." Shannon smiled a little, glancing over at Layne and then looking back out the window.

"You sure?" Layne asked softly, reaching a hand out and putting it on his knee.

"Yeah." Shannon sighed.

Layne smiled half heartedly and patted Shannon's knee. He put some music on for the rest of the ride, singing to himself. Meanwhile, Shannon was feeling a bit angry now.

He kept thinking about what Layne said about his ears. How could Layne say something so hurtful to Shannon? Why would he say that in front of all his friends. Shannon sighed, frowning slightly, getting lost in his thoughts.

As soon as they got back to the apartment, they got out of the car together. Shannon was on the porch first, unlocking the door. Layne smiled, putting his hands on Shannon's waist as Shannon unlocked the door.

Layne started talking.

"Shannon I'm horny..." Layne smiled softly as Shannon fumbled with the door.

Once he got it open, he walked inside, hanging his keys on the key rack near the door. He had ignored Layne. Layne pouted as he came in the house and Shannon was walking off.

"Shanny, did you hear me babe?" Layne pouted, brows furrowed as he closed the front door and locked it.

"Go fucking jerk off or something." Shannon said a little harshly as he rushed up the stairs.

"What? Shannon? Shannon!" Layne called after Shannon.

Shannon stormed up the stairs, ignoring Layne. Layne jumped and winced when he heard a door slam.

"What the fuck is going on with him?" Layne said softly to himself.

He couldn't shake the feeling that Shannon was upset with him. Shannon was really quiet and his tone of voice just then sounded really mean. Layne stood there, furrowing his brows as he tried to think of what he did to make his Shanny mad. He scratched his head and sighed. He couldn't figure it out.

Layne walked up the stairs and to their bedroom, reaching to open the doorknob but it was locked.

"Shanny? Shanny let me in babe." Layne pouted, knocking on the door.

There was silence on the other end.

"Shannon what's going on babe? I don't get this. Are you mad at me?" Layne asked, putting his hands on the door, pressing his forehead against it.

"Shannon please let me in. Tell me what's wrong. I don't know what I did." Layne begged.

"Leave me alone!" He heard Shannon's shaky voice from the other side of the door.

Layne turned the doorknob frantically.

"No babe. Let me in. Please Shannon, I swear I don't know what I did. Don't be like this..." Layne sighed.

"Go away!" Shannon yelled.

Layne could feel his chest hurt when he heard Shannon yell at him in such a harsh tone. It hurt his feelings. He fucking loved Shannon and he couldn't figure out what had happened to make Shannon mad at him. Layne could feel his eyes tearing up.

"Shannon, baby, c'mon, I love you so much." Layne cooed into the door.

There was silence.

"Let me in babe, I love you so much it hurts. You know I fucking love you. I just wanna hold you. Tell me what's wrong and I can fix it. I'd do anything for you Shanny...baby..." Layne begged and cooed, rubbing the door.

He hated when Shannon got like this. Layne sighed and then stepped back when he heard the door being fumbled with. It opened a little and Layne nearly ripped the bedroom door open, going in to see Shannon sitting on the bed in his underwear, his long hair framing his shoulders, Shannon's hands over his face as he sniffled.

Layne rushed over to his lover's side, sitting beside him and trying to wrap his arms around Shannon but Shannon shoved him off.

"Leave me alone Layne you fucking jerk!" Shannon cried.

"Babe, what the fuck is going on? What did I do? I'd never do anything to hurt you. I don't understand why you're being like this." Layne pouted.

He just wanted to hold his boyfriend and kiss him.

Shannon took his hands from his face and wiped his tears, sniffling. He reached over and grabbed a tissue, blowing his nose and trashing it, crossing his arms and frowning. Meanwhile Layne started to get undressed, pouting when Shannon wasn't watching him. He stripped down to his underwear. He got up and got on the floor on his knees between Shannon's legs.

Shannon frowned and turned his head, not looking at Layne.

"Baby, please, whatever I did, I'm sorry. Let me make it up to you. I'll make it better, whatever it is." Layne said softly, rubbing Shannon's thighs.

His hands snaked up to the hem of Shannon's boxers, beginning to tug them. Shannon frowned and shoved Layne's hands off. Layne was startled as he sat back on the floor, looking at Shannon with wide eyes, scoffing. Shannon never denied Layne sex.

"Fuck off Layne. We can't fuck, my big ears might get in the way!" Shannon spat sarcastically, pouting and frowning, arms still crossed over his chest.

Layne furrowed his brows as he sat there on the floor, tilting his head.

"Shanny, what the fuck are you talking about?" Layne asked.

Shannon was angry. Layne was being stupid, acting like he didn't know what he did. Shannon stood up, fists clenched.

"Today, when you fucking grabbed my ears in front of Jerry and the guys, saying they were saucer plates or whatever. You're a fucking asshole Layne!" Shannon spat.

Shannon stormed out of the room and down the hall. Layne sat there, brows furrowed. He stood up shortly after, following the sound of Shannon's crying.

"Shannon..baby, this is what you're so upset over? Baby I was just kidding. I'm sorry baby. C'mon, it's not that serious." Layne pouted as Shannon stood in the bathroom, wiping his eyes.

"Well it was fucking serious to me. It fucking hurt my feelings. Don't fucking do that shit anymore!" Shannon frowned.

"Baby, I'm so fucking sorry. I didn't know. I was just joking I swear. I don't understand why it hurt your feelings...it was just good fun...that's all." Layne pouted.

Shannon closed his eyes, brows furrowed, tears pouring down his face as he stood there.

"It's not fucking fun, it's not funny. I fucking hate my ears. They are so ugly. I wish I could get plastic surgery or something!" Shannon sobbed.

Layne pulled Shannon to him, kissing his hair. His heart melted at the upset Hoon.

"Shannon, your ears are not fucking ugly. Why do you think their ugly? I promise you babe, their not ugly." Layne sighed.

"Yes they are..." Shannon sniffled, burying his face in Layne's neck as they stood there, holding each other.

"No babe..." Layne cooed, holding Shannon tight.

"Yes they are. I used to get teased about them all the time. I was so glad when my mom stopped making me get haircuts. I grew my hair out so I could hide them!" Shannon sniffled.

Layne reached up and lifted Shannon's face up. He leaned in and kissed Shannon softly.

"My sweet Shannon, your ears are not ugly. I love your ears. I'm so sorry I did what I did. I'll never do that again babe. I wish you'd fucking believe me when I tell you that your fucking beautiful. Every inch of your skin is perfect. Shannon I love you so fucking much, every inch of you..." Layne said, staring straight into Shannon's eyes.

Shannon couldn't help but smile a little. His heart melted when Layne professed his love to him.

"I love you too Layne." Shannon smiled a little.

Layne looked deep into his lover's eyes. He furrowed his brows and sighed. He could tell deep down that Shannon didn't believe Layne. Shannon still felt self conscious about his ears. Layne wanted Shannon to know that he was fucking beautiful.

"Babe, come on." Layne said softly.

"Are we gonna fuck?" Shannon sniffled as Layne grabbed his hand.

"Yeah, soon." Layne smiled a little as he led Shannon back to the bedroom.

He stopped at their wall mirror. He moved Shannon to stand in front of it.

"Stand right here babe." Layne replied.

"Why? What are you doing?" Shannon asked as he tilted his head, looking at himself in the mirror.

His whole body was visible in his reflection. He curiously turned to the side to look at his own ass. He blushed, turning back around. As soon as he turned back around, he felt Layne come up behind him, pressing against him, wrapping his arms around Shannon's stomach and putting his head on Shannon's shoulder, looking at their reflection in the mirror.

"Babe, look at you. Look at how beautiful you are. I fucking love you. We're beautiful together." Layne began.

Shannon blushed, glancing in the mirror at them.

"Layne..." He smiled a little, sniffling.

Layne reached up, pulling Shannon's hair back, holding it back, his ears exposed.

"Your ears are so fucking beautiful Shannon. I love your ears." Layne said seductively.

"This is stupid..." Shannon blushed, looking down.

"I'll show you why I love your ears babe." Layne nearly whispered.

Shannon's hair fell as Layne reached up behind Shannon's ears with his hands snaked in Shannon's hair as he started to massage Shannon's scalp around his ears. Shannon was a sucker for a scalp massage.

His eyes instantly fell closed and he found himself leaning into Layne's expert touch.

"That feels so fucking good..." Shannon sighed as Layne massaged Shannon's scalp.

"MMM I know it does. I love the way this makes you horny..." Layne smirked.

Shannon blushed. He was getting turned on by this.

Layne stopped, hands snaking back down Shannon's side. Shannon was so relaxed. He lazily stared in the mirror as Layne reached a hand around and palmed his crotch.

Shannon bit his lip and sighed. His erection was pressing against his underwear. Layne reached back up, moving Shannon's hair to one side, exposing his neck and one ear.

Layne pressed soft kisses on Shannon's neck, causing Shannon to giggle.

"Baby! That tickles..." Shannon blushed.

"I love how when I do this, it makes you squirm..." Layne smiled softly.

He leaned over and sucked Shannon's earlobe into his mouth. He sucked on the tender cartilidge fast and hard. Shannon started shaking under Layne. Layne kept his arms around Shannon, holding him tight as he squirmed.

"Layne...that fucking tickles...Layne oh god..." Shannon moaned.

Layne pressed his own erection against Shannon's ass as he teased his earlobe. Layne just happened to glance in the mirror at Shannon, looking down his body as he sucked on the flesh of Shannon's ear. He smirked as he pulled off with a pop, sticking his tongue out and running it around all the curves in Shannon's ear. Shannon shrugged his shoulder.

Layne pulled off with a giggle, snaking one of his hands down Shannon's happy trail and into his boxers, and wrapping it around Shannon's moist, prodding erection.

Layne and Shannon watched in the mirror as Layne stroked him inside of his boxers. Shannon whimpered lightly.

"I like how your ears turn red when you're horny Shannon. Their so red right now, that tells me you like this. You're so horny for me aren't you?" Layne nearly whispered in Shannon's ear, emphasizing the lisps of letter sounds.

Shannon shivered. Layne ran his tongue around Shannon's ear again and moaned lightly into Shannon's ear as he continued to jerk him off. Shannon shivered and writhed against Layne's touch. Layne was horny as hell himself, this turned him on as well.

Layne took his hand away, and moved Shannon's hair to the other side so he could tease Shannon's other ear. Shannon eagerly tilted his neck for Layne. Layne glanced in the mirror at Shannon before he leaned down, pressing kisses up Shannon's shoulder and neck and under Shannon's earlobe, his nose pressing into the back of Shannon's ear. Layne sucked on the flesh close to Shannon's ear and Shannon shivered again, moaning Layne's name.

Layne smirked and pulled off.

"Red ears...you horny babe. I want you to cum for me. I want you to release as I'm sucking on your ear." Layne whispered softly in Shannon's ear.

Shannon bit his lip, eyes closed and nodded.

"Take these off. Too constricting..." Layne smirked, slowly sliding Shannon's boxers off.

Shannon eagerly stepped out of them, kicking them to the side. Layne set to work. Shannon seemed to tremble more when Layne played with his right ear. It was more sensitive than the left. Layne snaked his hands up, pinching Shannon's nipples, rolling the buds in his fingers as he sucked Shannon's earlobe into his mouth.

He started grinding his own clothed hard on against Shannon's bare ass.

Shannon meanwhile was writhing at all the pleasure Layne was giving him with his touches. Shannon couldn't resist touching himself.

Each tug and twirl of his nipples by Layne sent bolts of adrenaline down to his groin. Shannon felt so relaxed under Layne's lips on his ears. His ears felt hot. Shannon felt hot.

"Naughty boy...stroking yourself in the mirror. MMM you are so hot. You're ears are really really red when you cum. It's so fucking sexy." Layne cooed, still teasing Shannon's nipples with his hands as Shannon ran his hand up and down his own shaft, looking in the mirror.

Layne watched over Shannon's shoulder with a smirk, still grinding against him.

"Layne...please, suck my ear...do it...I'm close, don't stop sucking. Tongue fuck it..." Shannon moaned.

Layne's eyes widened as he quickly followed orders, rubbing his hands up and down Shannon's chest and over his nipples. He quickly took Shannon's earlobe back into his mouth, sucking.

Shannon's shoulders arched and he moaned as he continued to tug. His eyes had fallen closed. He couldn't keep them open. Layne watched in the mirror, he knew Shannon was getting close.

Layne laughed lightly as he stopped sucking, darting his tongue out and swirling it all around Shannon's earlobe, into crevices.

"Layne..please stick your tongue in my ear...babe please..." Shannon moaned.

He was running his fist up and down his moist erection at a vigorous pace, thumbing his tip every now and then.

Layne sighed and moaned as he stuck his tongue inside of Shannon's ear as far as it could go from behind. Shannon turned his head slightly to give Layne better access.

Layne stuck his tongue in and out of Shannon's ear vigorously. He went back to pinching Shannon's nipples.

"Layne..oh god...oh my god!" Shannon writhed against Layne, nearly falling back into Layne as he shook with pleasure.

Layne watched in the mirror as he continued to tongue fuck Shannon's ear how Shannon shot his load onto the floor, tugging at his cock, mouth agape, leaned against Layne as Layne pinched his nipples hard.

Layne pulled off, holding onto Shannon as Shannon relaxed against Layne. Layne's hands had since fallen from his nipples, arms wrapped around Shannon's stomach, holding him close.

"That was fucking hot babe...your ears were on fire as you came...sexy as hell." Layne smiled.

Shannon lazily laughed, looking at them in the mirror.

Layne had his chin on Shannon's shoulder again, looking at Shannon in the mirror.

"See babe. You're beautiful. Your ears are so beautiful. I love your ears. Don't you ever think that their ugly, their not. Their one of your greatest assets, they make you...you! I love your ears and I love you!" Layne smiled, kissing Shannon's shoulder.

Shannon smiled and turned around, wrapping his arms around Layne's neck. He hugged him and then kissed Layne passionately, tongues dancing together in passion. He pulled away, smirking and sighing.

"I love you too Layne. That was so much fun! Thank you baby, you're right, I was being stupid..." Shannon smiled.

He bit his lip as Layne grinded against him.

"I'm still horny Shannon..." Layne said softly.

"What do you think we should do about it?" Shannon smirked, putting his hair behind his ears.

Layne leaned down and whispered dirty ideas into Shannon's ear, making him blush. When he pulled away, Shannon's face was red.

Shannon's ears felt hot.

"I could totally do that..." Shannon blushed.

"C'mon...before I explode." Layne smirked.

Shannon giggled as Layne grabbed him by his ear and gently pulled him over to the bed.


End file.
